


Tia & Julia's Wedding: The Wedding

by flickawhip



Series: Tia & Julia's Wedding [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Tia and Julia marry.





	Tia & Julia's Wedding: The Wedding

Tia looked at herself in the mirror...in her long flowing and frilly white wedding dress. She blinked a few times not really believing what she was seeing.

"Mommy...."

She said softly to Esme who, along with Rachel was sitting on a couch in the room.

"Mommy....I'm pretty, Mommy..."

"Of course you are Darling."

Esme smiled, rising to cross to her daughter, gently hugging her from behind. 

"You ready to walk out there and become a settled girl?"

Tia smiled and kissed Esme's cheek.

"Well as settled as a Cullen can ever be."

She teased softly.

"Where's Sally? She and Rachel are meant to be carrying my trail and she has my wedding bouquet."

"She... had a little bit of a panic attack, she's getting some air, then she'll be right in."

Tia nodded understandingly.

"Well...we need to wait for her.... Rachel, have the page boys arrived yet.... what about the guests?"

"Page boys are waiting... guests are all inside..."

Rachel answered. Soon someone knocked softly on the door. Tia smiled.

"If that's Sally come in....if it’s some hot stud or foxy girl come to offer me a chance to run away with them.... come in as well."

She said with a giggly voice. Sally entered shyly. Tia smiled.

"Hello Sally.... have you calmed down a little now?"

"A little...yes."

Tia smiled and beckoned her pet to come over to her.

"What’s wrong sweet girl?"

She murred, hugging her softly. Sally smiled softly, nuzzling Tia's neck. 

"I just always thought it'd be you and me..."

Tia smiled and stroked her back.

"One day...hunny....one day."

She cooed softly.

"But for now I need you to be strong and be a good girl.... okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

Tia smiled and shook her head.

"No... for today you call me Tia sweetie."

She said. 

"Tia..."

Sally murmured, blushing. Tia smiled and kissed Sally's nose. Then turned back to Esme.

"Mommy...."

She said, stopping as she saw slight tears in Esme's eyes.

"What’s wrong?"

"Nothing... I'm just so proud."

Tia smiled.

"Of?"

"You..."

Tia blushed.

"Why?"

"You seem so settled..."

Tia smiled.

"Thank you mummy. It's because of you and Daddy."

She looked at Rachel.

"And you Big Sis."

She looked back at Esme.

"So....no wedding blues?"

"Not yet... but they might well be coming."

Tia smirked and looked at Rachel who giggled.

"Well in the event of such an occurrence.... I gave my Page boys special instructions.... there's a back room specially rented out and set out for you an them...all seven of them."

"Such a good girl..."

Tia smiled.

"I try."

She looked at the clock.

"Still an hour to go...."

She looked at Sally.

"Sally sweetie.... want to kiss the bride?"

Sally blushed but nodded, kissing Tia shyly and somewhat sweetly. Tia smiled and kissed Sally back. Sally murred softly. Tia smiled mischievously.

"Is the door locked Mummy?"

She purred at Esme while still looking at Sally. 

"Yes Tee."

Tia smiled.

"Soooo tempting...."

She mused stroking her hands over Sally.

"But I have to be good....at least till the reception."

She kissed Sally again before looking at Esme.

"Well....I suppose all that’s left is to get me to the alter on time..."

Esme smiled, offering Tia her arm. 

"Come on Sweetie, don't want you to run late... again."

Tia smiled and took Esme's arm and walked with her to the room where the ceremony was to be held. She took a deep breath and swallowed hard as the doors opened and she walked in. Julia, already in place, watched and waited with a soft smile on her face. Tia blushing softly, slowly walked up the aisle. Smiling at the assembled guests, a lot of which were family and lovers of hers. She had a very special smile for Carl, her very first and her saviour. She even blew him a soft kiss and mouthed 'you can still have me anytime you want'. She looked at Julia and smiled her lover looked absolutely stunning in her wedding gown. She took her place beside Julia.

"You.... look.... absolutely amazing."

She said softly.

"Are you really sure you want to waste yourself on me?"

"I'm sure... I love you Tia."

Julia murmured softly, stroking her hair softly before the ceremony started. It ended at 'I do' and Tia smiled as she kissed Julia again, far more passionately.


End file.
